Another Long Day At Work
by kiomirebel0330
Summary: Just as the title says...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS. That's all I gotta say.

Well, I just got bored during school and thought, 'Hey, why don't I write a fanfic?' So, that's how I ended up writing this during my 30 minutes at lunch. Hope you enjoy! Oh, and sorry for the sucky title. Couldn't think of anything…. -_-

- - - - - - - - - -

Another Long Day At Work

By: kiomirebel

- - - - - - - - - -

Tony Dinozzo sighed as he leaned back in his chair. The team had been working nonstop for nearly a week with little to no sleep at all. Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, and McGee weren't the only ones working on the case nonstop. Abby and Ducky were working on the case just as much as the team. Ducky stayed in autopsy for hours at a time trying to find something he could've possibly missed, but still, he found nothing new. Poor Abby was in her lab every second because of all the forensic evidence found. She spent the whole time analyzing, running DNA, running fingerprints, and anything else she could find.

The silence in the squad room was interrupted by Gibbs' phone ringing.

"Gibbs." He was silent for a moment before nodding. "We'll be right there." He hung and started towards the elevator. "Abby's got something." He threw over his shoulder.

Everyone scrambled toward the elevator to make their way down to Abby's lab.

- - - - - - - - - -

Gibbs frowned as he walked into Abby's lab. It was quiet, too quiet for Abby. The said lab rat sat in her chair at her computer with her head down. When she heard people walk in, she stood without any of her usual enthusiasm.

"Alright, I'm gonna skip all the forensic mumbo-jumbo and just tell you that the blood and fingerprints on the murder weapon belong to a Mr. Jeremy Jamenson."

"You got an address for me, Abs?"

"Don't I always?" Abby picked up a sheet of paper from the printer and handed it to Gibbs.

"Hey, Abby? Where's all the usual music?"

Abby gave Dinozzo an uncharacteristic glare, "It was giving me a headache."

Dinozzo smiled, "So, you know how the rest of us feel, huh?"

Before Abby could respond, Dinozzo winced as Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head, "Thanks, boss." At Gibbs' insisting glare, he continued, "Sorry, Abby."

Abby nodded.

"Alright." Said Gibbs. "Let's get Jamenson so we can finally go home. Abs, go home and get some sleep."

Abby nodded, "No arguments here. I just have to finish a couple things."

Gibbs nodded his approval and gave her a small kiss on her cheek, "Goodnight, Abs. And good job today."

- - - - - - - - - -

Gibbs and the team caught Jamenson and arrested him without any problems. When they got back to get their stuff, Gibbs went down to make sure Abby went home. When he got to the lab, all the lights were still on. When he walked in, he smiled as he saw Abby asleep with her head down on her desk. He went back up to the squad room and a blanket from his desk, "Dinozzo."

Dinozzo looked up, "Yeah, boss?"

"You still got that pillow?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Our little lab rat never went home."

Less than half an hour later, everyone agreed that they'd rather sleep with Abby down in her lab than have to wake her up to take her home. The next morning, Abby woke up and saw everyone scattered about her lab still asleep.

"Why's everyone sleeping in my lab?"

- - - - - - - - - -


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I initially (wow, pretty big word for me) wanted this to be a one-shot, but upon the request of girl4christ, celiacprincess, and Carondoiel, I decided to just add another chapter (not to mention girl4christ and celiacprincess would kill me if I didn't). So, here ya go. Oh and thanks to celiacprincess, girl4christ1092, Sason, SpecialAgentAllie, ashzidi, Carondoiel, and Eliza-angel for reviewing. Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - -

The first thing Abby noticed when she woke up was she wasn't at her computer like she remembered she was last. She was laying in the futon she always kept in her lab with what she recognized as Gibbs' blanket over her and her head on Tony's pillow. When she looked around, she saw Tony sprawled out on the floor, McGee asleep at her desk, and Ziva was leaned up against the wall.

"Why's everyone sleeping in my lab?"

At that point, Gibbs walked into the lab without Abby noticing, "Well, everyone thought that if you didn't go home, neither should we."

Abby jumped and spun around to look at Gibbs. He was standing in the doorway with his ever-present coffee in hand, "Gibbs! You scared the crap out of me!"

Gibbs merely raised an eyebrow.

Abby continued, "Anyway, you shoulda just woke me up. I would've gone home."

"Well, you just looked just so darn cute that we didn't have the heart to wake you."

"Thanks for the compliment Tony, but you really didn't have to stay. Don't you have a house to go home to?"

Tony merely shrugged one shoulder lazily. Abby looked at the rest of the occupants in the lab and saw the McGee and Ziva had woke up as well.

"Well, actually, Abby, I have an apartment. Not a house."

Abby stuck out her tongue at him and turned back to Gibbs, "What time is it?"

Gibbs glanced at his watch, "Ten 'til noon."

"Oh, man! I'm gonna be late!"

"Why's that?" asked Ziva.

"I have court. I have to testify about the evidence from that case last week."

McGee frowned, "When's court?"

"At one. Oh, man, oh, man. I'm gonna be so late. The judge isn't all to fond of me either."

"Aww, come on, Abby," said Tony. "who could hate you?"

"Apparently the judge that doesn't like me rambling on about forensics."

Ziva turned to Gibbs, "Well, I believe if we leave now, with Gibbs driving, we'd be able to get there in a zippy."

"Uhh, Ziva? That's jiffy. We'd get there in a jiffy."

"Whatever."

- - - - - - - - - -

In 45 minutes, Gibbs was able to get Abby to her apartment to change into proper attire and to the courthouse without getting into, or causing any accidents. After court, the team walked back towards the car, ready to go home. Abby walked slower than the rest and McGee was the first to notice, "Abby? What's wrong?"

Hearing McGee, the rest of the group stopped and looked at Abby with concern.

Abby seemed to shrink under the weight of everyone's stare, "It's nothing. I just never knew what great friends I have."

The group glanced at each other before wrapping Abby in a group hug. Abby, noticing Gibbs was missing, grabbed him and pulled him into the hug.

Once Gibbs got over his initial shock, he wrapped his arms around Abby and kissed her on the top of her head, "You'll know we'll always be here for ya, Abs. We're family."

"Aww, boss. You're finally showing your sensitive side."

SMACK.

"Sorry, boss."


End file.
